Super Mega Fighters
Super Mega Fighters, is a fighting and party game planned to be released in Spring 2020 exclusively for the Nintendo Switch. The game is most notable for its unusual and wacky roster and the basic fact that this game is stupid. But hey, I put effort into this article! Modes There are various modes featured in Super Mega Fighters. Here is a list of all the modes in this game. The Journey to Absolutely Nowhere The Journey to Absolutely Nowhere is this game's story mode featuring the original cast of characters. Here is a summary of the plot: WARNING: This will contain spoilers, so if you do not want to see them, please do not continue reading. The story begins when the Moon is taken over by the Ballsackians, a race of alien from an unknown place in the universe. Steve Harvey notices this and is furious that these aliens take over our property. He hops in the Harvey-Mobile and rides it to space. He hops out, ready to kill some aliens, but they end up destroying the Harvey-Mobile and send Harvey back to earth. Steve Harvey crash lands into the earth so hard he brakes the laws of physics and flies through a volcano. After falling for so long he ends up falling into Fire Haven (Starting Chapter 1). Chapter 1: The Journey into Fire Haven Steve Harvey falls into a giant wax mess, unconscious. He shortly wakes up, in a dim-lit room. He turns his head as his vision clears, to see a Rare Stogg standing by his side. Steve Harvey jumps up into a fighting pose, as he has no idea where he is. The Rare Stogg quickly walks back, startled. The Rare Stogg explains that he and everyone aren't trying to hurt him. Steve Harvey is too convinced but asks where he is. The Rare Stogg explains where he is and how it works. Steve Harvey keeps his suspicions but befriends the Stogg. Steve Harvey talks about how he was sent here from space and he needs help to defeat the alien Ballsackians. Rare Stogg says that he isn't the fighting type. In a long 1 second montage, Steve Harvey gives Rare Stogg 9000 Years of training, preparing him to fight. So, Steve Harvey and Rare Stogg ride a Glowl out of the volcano and now they start a brand new journey... Chapter 2: Best Buddies Steve Harvey and Rare Stogg have been riding the Glowl through the skies for quite some time now. Suddenly, a large ballsack machine flies past them, in which it then shoots large, red, lasers directly towards them. The dodge them, but the Glowl is hit causing to crash into a live recording of the Dr. Phil show. (To Be Continued.) Other Features Spirits Returning from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Spirits have also made their way into this game. They behave near identical, though some aspects may be changed or are missing entirely. An example is how there are no spirit types, and your strength in battle is determined rather by the level of the spirit. To get a deeper look at spirits, please go to the Spirits (SMF) page. Special Battle With Special Battle, you can change certain aspects of fighters or even stages to create battles not possible through normal means. These include: * Changing properties of fighters (Giant, Mini, Metal, High Jump, Low Jump, Super Strong, Super Weak, High Speed, Low Speed, Golden, Money Maker, Move Limits, No-Combo, No Super Mega Attack, Very Strong Mega Attack, Very Weak Super Mega Attack, Super Fast Combos, Super Slow Combos, Automatic Item Equip, and etc.) * TBA Currencies Currently, the only currency in the game is coins. Their current use is to buy Spirit Capsules from the Spirit Capsule Machine and Rare Spirit Capsule Machine, which reward the player with a random spirit. Coins can be obtained by winning battles and receiving them as gifts. = Characters This game contains a roster containing a number of fighters that have yet to be announced. Currently, these are the only fighters that are featured in the game. It is not yet known if more will be added. Rare Stogg- #1 Rare Stogg is the first character in the list of fighters and is one of the characters available from the start of the game. Origin Rare Stogg is a monster from the mobile game My Singing Monsters. This particular monster is a Rare variant. Rares are special versions of existing monsters, with this one being based on Stogg. Description Are things getting hot in here? No, it's the Rare Stogg! Arriving from the depths of Fire Haven, the Rare Stogg is here to brighten things up! Moves Up-A - Green Spikes-- Rare Stogg uses its red-green spikes to jab the opponent above it. Down-A - Feet Stomp-- Rare Stogg pushes its legs down, hitting the opponents. Right-A - Headbutt-- Rare Stogg bumps its head into the opponent to the right of it. Left-A - Tail Whack- Rare Stogg's tail wags around 5 times, doing minimal amounts of damage. Block Attack- Bioluminescence- As soon as a perfect block is performed, Rare Stogg sees a multitude of soundwaves, that appear all across the screen. An opponent will take damage if they touch one of these soundwaves. These attacks can do extra damage after or when the character is dashing. Super Mega Attack- Stego-Synthesizer (Activates after being charged enough.) Rare Stogg's side soundwaves grow to cover up the screen, and rise and fall to different intensities. The other opponents will receive the most damage if they fall to the middle of the screen. Tips involving Rare Stogg Tip: If opponents fall in the middle of Rare Stogg's soundwaves, they'll take more damage. Tip: Rare Stogg moves slower than most characters. Try to take this to your advantage! Dr. Phil- #2 Dr. Phil is the second character in the list of fighters and is one of the characters available from the start of the game. Origin Dr. Phil is a real person, best known for his talk show the Dr. Phil show. Description Dr. Phil couldn't deal with other stupid people anymore and decided to join the fight in Super Mega Fighters! Moves Up Attack - Tie Whip-- Dr. Phil motions his tie to vigorously hit the opponent above him. Down Attack - Laser Vision-- Dr. Phil uses his secret laser vision to aim two powerful beams directly below him. (Right) Side Attack - The Point-- The pure motion of Dr. Phil strikes fear into the opponent he attempts to grab, causing them to take damage and be stunned for 8 seconds. (Left) Side Attack- Backflip- Dr. Phil performs a quite athletic move and backflips, kicking opponents. Block Attack- We'll Be Back After The Break- As soon as a perfect block is performed, Dr. Phil stuns all opponents on screen for 7 seconds. Attacking an opponent will cause them to no longer be stunned. These attacks can do extra damage after or when the character is dashing. Super Mega Attack- TBA (Activates after being charged enough.) TBA Tips involving Dr. Phil Tip: Dr. Phil is the fastest of the starting characters. Try playing as him! Mario Amiibo- #3 Mario Amiibo is the third character in the list of fighters and is one of the characters available from the start of the game. Origin An Amiibo is a figure that can be scanned with compatible games to do something or unlock something within the game. They have different uses depending on the game they are used on. While there are multiple Amiibos of Mario, this specific one is a part of the Mario series line. Description Mario Amiibo has broken out of its cardboard and plastic box prison to join the fight in Super Mega Fighters! Moves Up Attack - Amiibo Waves-- Mario Amiibo telepathically shoots a multicolored array of curved lines. Down Attack - NFC Chip-- Mario Amiibo slams down, so it can be read and scanned in. (Right) Side Attack - Box Toss-- Mario Amiibo somehow throws a copy of its box that can be thrown only to the right of it. (Left) Side Attack- Decapitation - Amiibo Mario throws a random Amiibo head that does an unusually large amount of damage. Block Attack- Price Tag- As soon as a perfect block is performed, Amiibo Mario shows off its ridiculous price tag, stunning all opponents in confusion for 5 seconds. These attacks can do extra damage after or when the character is dashing. Super Mega Attack- Amiibo Wave (Activates after being charged enough.) Mario Amiibo spawns the secret wave -2343 of the Mario series causing tons of amiibo to fall down and deal lots of damage. Tips involving Mario Amiibo Tip: After preforming Mario Amiibo's block attack, try to strike your opponents while they are stunned! Stag Beetle- #4 Stag Beetle is the fourth character in the list of fighters and is one of the characters available from the start of the game. Origin Instead of being fictional Stag Beetle is a real-life insect known as Lucanidae. Description We went digging in some ditch and found this thing! We're forcing it to join the fight! Moves Up Attack - Jaw Thrust-- Stag Beetle grabs the opponent and slams them onto the ground. Down Attack - Bite-- Stag Beetle bites the opponent with its massive jaws. Repeatedly pushing the A button, will (Right) Side Attack - Insect Rocket-- Stag Beetle covers up its legs and aims at the closet fighter like a missile, then stabbing them with its jaws. (Left) Side Attack- Shell-Shock-- Stag Beetle turns to force its hard shell into opponents to the left of it. Block Attack- One Tough Shell-- As soon as a perfect block is performed, Stag Beetle claps the two parts of its shell together, causing all opponents to become stunned for 7 seconds. Attack opponents will not remove the sunned effect. These attacks can do extra damage after or when the character is dashing. Super Mega Attack- Locust Swarm! (Activates after being charged enough.) Stag Beetle calls for its friends and a massive swarm of locusts comes in doing 1 damage each. It may seem low, but this damage is done 20 times per every single second for 8 seconds.